Pokѐ lemon euphoria
by PsychoFox1
Summary: rated m for lemon, m on m, and because i said it was.


Pokѐ lemon euphoria

Recently I moved to a new town in a forest and I've recently meet my neighbors who are nice especially one growlith named tucker who I just found out is going to go to the same collage as me at the end of the week. Hi let me introduce myself my names kit I am a zoroa who just moved to a forest near little root town from the univa region and I'm gay even though no one knows it yet but me and my old friends of course and I'm getting ready to start pokѐ collage at the end of this week. Two days after I moved in I went over to say hi to tuck as I always call him and plan out what we'll do in collage together, we had already planned on having them put us in the same room and that we were going to be doing a lot of drinking, but we weren't sure about who gets which bed or what dorm to stay in, I insisted we went with the biggest dorm room they had and tuck finally gave in and agreed and then he brought up the beds and I cut him off saying we could figure it out when we where there.

When we arrived it was late I was wide awake as usual but tuck was tired so after we moved in tuck went to sleep, I decided to give tuck the bed by the window. As I laid in bed I couldn't help but look at tuck I mean I have to admit I thought he looked pretty hot while he was asleep, and then I started to realize something, I'm in love with tuck and I'v been feeling love for him ever since I meet him I just had been ignoring it. Then I got a great idea I mean obviously he's not going to love me if he's not gay so I should show him just how pleasurable it is being gay. So I got up and went over to him while he was sleeping and started to massage his limp cock while I was doing that I slowly moved my hand down to his tail hole and started massaging it then I went down and started sucking his now throbbing hard cock sticking it all the way in my mouth and starting to pump my head up and down closing my eyes and purring from the sheer pleasure I was feeling and then I started sticking my figure up his ass and moving it in and out as I kept working on his big throbbing manhood and getting hard in the process, starting to go faster and faster until he cums right in my mouth cum going down my throat and as I'm taking it out of my mouth it's still cumming getting it all over my face and in my fluffy black fur. Suddenly he awakes and just stares at me blankly then screams "kit where you just doing what I think you where" and I turn a crimson red cause obviously he knows I was by my cum soaked face so I just shush him while I start to stick my cock slowly into his ass ,as he lets a loud whine in pain out, and I start driving deep into his ass and pulling out only to shove back in not even stopping when he screams "kit that hurts stop" cause he soon stops his struggling as he was taken in by the pleasure of my dick moving in to his tight asshole and then vacating it only to force it back in as I was doing this I went up and started kissing him on the mouth telling him how much I loved him and that this was necessary to make him realize he loved me to in between breaths as I started to go faster and faster getting loud and pleasureful moans from tuck and watching as more and more precum collected on him I suddenly release a large white sticky substance into his ass and out of the pure ecstasy he cums all over his chest as I collapse on him and let out a long and deep breath onto his chest which spread out his fur and started dozing off while still inside him not minding the warm puddle of cum right on my chest and am shocked when tucker comes down and kisses me on the mouth and whispers in my ear just before I drift off to sleep "thank you kit for making me realize that I love you too you are the best friend I could ever have meet.

The next morning we woke up and were shocked to find that I was still in him and of course we both had to take a bath since we had dried on cum all over us. After we took a bath , together I might add rowr, we dried off and talked about what happened and the fact that I had turned my once friend now partner gay and that he couldn't believe how good it felt then he left and later returned with a present, a bottle of wine, and we got down to business we had both decided I was going to be fucked next and I couldn't wait so I laid down on my bed and tuck got onto of me and started to lick my cock as I laid back and enjoyed the feeling of his toung going up and down running the length of my cock and once he was hard he got up to my face and slipped his cock in my tailpipe and started to move in and out all the while kissing me and giving me a paw job and soon I was nearing my climax as I shot cum shot after cum shot onto my chest and stomach and he just cleaned up the mess he made and went back to kissing me all the while hitting one spot that was sending shivers down my spine and making me want it "harder, harder! shove your cock as deep as it will go and start going at it harder!" and tuck obeyed just going at it harder and harder getting so close to his climax until he shot his seed into me making me scream out in pure ecstasy and then he laid down on my chest kissed me and said "I love you kit and I hope well be together forever" as he opened the bottle of wine and we drank the whole thing and he fell to sleep, him on my chest, me feeling him breath in and out as my fur moved back and forth starting to put me to sleep as I dozed off.


End file.
